


The Lavender Rose

by CrystalDiaty



Series: The Love Series [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kyoya x Oc, Ouran High School Host Club - Freeform, Romance, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDiaty/pseuds/CrystalDiaty
Relationships: Kyoya Ootori/Oc
Series: The Love Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124618
Kudos: 1





	1. I've Always Liked The Smell Of Lavender

I inhale the air as I stand on the roof of my flat. I look around at the scenery and the beautiful sunset. I chuckle to myself thinking about what I'm going to do tomorrow, how I can escape the people, and show up the teachers. I hate school I already know everything they're supposedly going to teach me. I can't believe I have to join a few weeks in. I learned it all when I was training to be an assassin. They teach you most languages, basically, all of math, don't even get me started on science and history and then of course fighting and pain tolerance. I know everything I have to know about the world and going through useless education is not going to add to that knowledge only revise it. "Are you going to sit there all night daydreaming or do you want to know which high school you're going to?" I turn around to find my old associate with several files in her hands. "Did you get everything?" "Yup, everything known about the school and everything known about the students attending this year." I take the files from her hands and don't say another word. "I don't know how you're going to memorize all of that within a night." "Photographic memory, plus my training." I don't even look at her. "So, are we even." "You do this for each year I'm in Ouran then yes, we're even." "Are you kidding?!" I look at her with a stoic, intimidating expression. "O-of course you're serious. I apologize for my sudden outburst. I will have information on all of the new students as well as new information involving the school and existing students each year you attended." "After the final year, your debt will be paid." I open one of the files not sparing her another glance. I'm not necessarily evil when it comes to dealing with people however, it's difficult to get people to do what you want when people think that you're a delicate flower. I continue to ignore her and clear my throat. She takes that as her cue to leave and gives me a slight bow before leaving the roof.

I flip through most of the files within the night. They were quite boring but interesting at the same time. I know the layout of the school and all of the students' names and faces and most of their information along with their schedules. Some stuck out like Hokida Maeri, an exchange student extremely skilled when it comes to intelligence to marks in most of her classes and she runs her own international company. I stretch my back and look at the clock, "Shit." I jump up and get dressed. I quickly eat breakfast and hop in my car and drive to my school. I underestimated the size of Ouran, I managed to get through most of the files but not all of them so I still have to explore most of the 3rd floor but, that's about it. I park my car and start walking towards my class I was already a bit late. I open the door to my class, of course, I'm the last person there and the only one not seated. The teacher gives me an annoyed look while I just smirk at her. "You're not wearing your uniform Miss-" "Audrey" I cut her off. "Alright, Audrey would you like to tell me why you're late and not wearing a uniform." "One, I was late because I was busy. Two I'm not wearing a uniform because I don't want to." She sighs and looks at me. I can tell that she's debating arguing with me but I can tell the principal already told her about me so she decides it's not worth it. "Very well, take a seat." "Thanks teach." I say sarcastically as I take my seat by the window. Pretty much everyone in the class watched me as I made my way to my seat not really caring what they think about me. I put my feet on the desk and just relax staring out the window at the flowers and sun. This school is way too jolly for me. It's also full of spoiled rich kids that have no idea what the real world is like. I drown out all noise around me just focusing on the sky. It's not like I need to know what she's saying. Even if she decides to call on me I'm not exactly going to be caught by surprise.

It's about forty-five minutes into the class and I've completely zoned out staring out the window until I hear my name. "Audrey." "Yeah." I reply not paying the teacher a glance. "What is the answer to the problem? Or have you not been paying attention?" I stay silent still looking out the window. She chuckles. "You know A-class students should already know this they also listen when their teacher is talking. Maybe you should think about transferrin-" "Seven." I say still looking out the window. "What?" I slowly turn my head to look at her, "The answer is seven." She looks at me in silence before opening her mouth to speak "Th-that is correct. W-well done." "Maybe you shouldn't underestimate your students on the first day, after all, we are A-class students." I smirk at her as the bell rings and she stands there in utter silence. The bell rings signaling our lunch break and I'm out the door in a second. Instead of eating though I decide to head up to the third floor to continue my information gathering on the school. I know the layout of the school but, I don't know what's in each room. I walk through all of the clubrooms all boring all average nothing to worry about. They're just regular clubs like music and cooking. I swipe some food from the cooking club and mess around with the instruments in the music room. The next club I come across is extremely dark. I cautiously walk into the club room and bump into someone in front of me. I'm pretty sure he's too preoccupied to notice me so I slowly back up trying to feel around for the door in the pitch-black room. There's one final door in the corridor at the very end of this long-ass line. Why the hell are there two music rooms on the same floor and corridor? I seriously debate whether or not to open the door. The rooms most likely abandoned but it's honestly got me curious if it's haunted or not. I don't really want to have to deal with another ghost though. I hear shuffling and voices from the other side. So, not abandoned then. What club is left or is it just a bunch of weirdos hanging out in the old room.

I sigh and open the door, only to find my face being greeted with rose petals and five men and one woman dressed as a man. I instantly slam the door and slowly turn around beginning to walk away. Until next thing I know I'm being grabbed by two pairs of arms, the twins Hikaru and Karu Hitachiin, you gotta be kidding me. I'm dragged back into the music room and then wrapped in a bear hug and picked up. That strength could be to people but considering my back is against their chest I'll have to go with Takashi Morinozuka. I struggle to break free as I'm carried to a chair. Before he can set me down I put my feet on the seat and push off doing a backflip and knocking Mori off his feet. "Wow, she's strong." I hear a high voice say, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. What are the two top martial artists in school doing here? I start to make a break for the door but am stopped and spun around by another damn member! Tamaki Suoh, I elbow him in the ribs and knee him in the crotch. He drops to the floor letting go of me in the process. At this point, all of the members are staring at me while I try to catch my breath as my mind catches up with the situation. "What the hell is happening?!" "Hey-" "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I get into a defensive position as I stare at the woman slowly walking towards me. "I'm sorry about them. They're kind of nuts I guess." She smiles awkwardly and holds out her hand "I'm Haruhi Fujioka." I slowly shake her hand "Audrey." I say. I stare into her eyes "Hey, is there a reason a girl is working in your host club?" I ask, they all stare at me in utter shock. "She has a debt to pay." I hear a cool voice as I look over to find the final member of the host club, Kyoya Ootori. He begins to speak again "Speaking of, you're going to have to pay for Tamaki's hospital bill my dear if one is necessary." He smirks at me. "Don't call me dear, Audrey is fine. I only elbowed him in the ribs and kicked his crotch if he needs a hospital visit then I think there are a few other issues you might want to look into." He gives me a small chuckle "Fair enough." Everyone looks at me and then back at Kyoya with their eyes widened and mouths agape in shock. I help Mori up who was still on the floor and apologize to Tamaki. All of these people really need to work on their actual people skills. "I apologize for the injuries and any losses to revenue that may have occurred."

"It's alright, they tend to go a little overboard with their charm, so it's completely understandable that you'd want to defend yourself." Haruhi once again tries to apologize to me for her fellow host club member's actions. I stay for a few more minutes getting lured in by Tamaki who has proclaimed me as his second daughter. Much to my dismay. The bell rings and I pack my stuff and get ready to leave. "Once class is over, come visit us again my precious daughter I want to get to know you!" "I'll think about it." His confident charming expression turns into a completely dejected one. "I said that I'd think about it not that I wouldn't come." I give them a wave and as I turn around I bump into a vase. As it falls my instincts kick in and I grab it preventing it from touching the floor. I sigh in relief and once again say goodbye to the host club. However, I hear footsteps approaching quickly as I walk down the corridor. Did I forget something?" I ask as I turn around and see a surprised Kyoya giving me a cold stare. "Who are you?" He asks with a cold tone. "I told you my name-" "No. What is your full name? Where are you from? What are your classes? How come you're not in the school system?" Still giving me a cold stare. I look out the window to see Lavender growing on the windowsill. "Do you like lavender?" I ask "What?" "I always liked the smell of Lavender but it's the color that draws me to it." I sigh "My full name and where I'm from isn't important, my classes are the core classes with just a few electives nothing special A-class, I'm not in the school system probably because today is my first day and I haven't given them enough information." I look back at him to find his eyebrows furrowed, he looks annoyed. "My instincts are telling me that you're a dangerous person who isn't in the system because you're not enrolled." I roll my eyes and look back at the Lavender. "You're half right, I'm not in the school system because today is my first day and I just gave them all of my information this morning, however, I am dangerous, extremely dangerous." "Why would you admit that?" "Because I can." I open the window and pick a lavender rose growing in the actual lavender and hand it to him. I give him a small smirk "Nice meeting you Kyoya." I say as I continue walking down the corridor and just barely I can hear him say. "Nice, meeting you too." What an interesting end to the first day of school.


	2. The First Moment

It's been about two months since I started my interesting journey at Ouran high. The host club has welcomed me with open arms. I'm not technically a part of it I just help them set everything up, clean everything up, keep them supplied on sweets and coffee, and basically act as a spotter for extremely suspicious stalker girls, which surprisingly, happens a lot. You know, I really should just get a cut of the profits considering how much I actually do. I walk through the doors and instantly pick up on the monotone vibe. "Okay, who died?" I say as I place the bag of candy and coffee down. Tamaki sniffs and slowly turns to me "A-Audrey, i-it's Honey, h-he's, he's, sick." He says as he bursts out into tears. I sigh and dig into the bottom of the bag and pull out medicine and ice packs. "H-how did you know?" Tamaki says still on the floor in a puddle of his own tears. To be honest it was a lucky guess. Honey just looked really pale when I walked in here this morning. I ignore Tamaki's wallowing and walk over to Honey and Mori. They're sitting across from each other at a table with Honey trying to nibble on a cake. I pull up a chair and scoot next to Honey putting the medicine on the table. Mori looks at me eyes widened a bit but still doesn't say anything. "Hi, Aud-chan." Honey says trying to smile. "Don't, 'Hi Aud-chan me. What were you thinking when you decided to come to school with a fever?" "It wasn't this bad this morning." "Well now, you're extremely pale, your voice is low and hoarse, you're barely able to keep yourself up and, and you're falling asleep as I'm saying this." "A-Aud-chan I'm older than you." I slap him upside the head as I pour the medicine into the cap and hold it up to his lips. He turns his head away. I sigh and give Mori a pleading look. "Mitsukuni, take the medicine it will make you better." Honey debates for a second before taking the cap and downing the medicine. I smirk and put an ice pack on his head. "You're welcome." I say as I stand up and walk back to check on the others.

As I'm helping set everything up for the rest of the day, my instincts kick in as I hear loud angry footsteps approaching the door. "Oh, boy." I say as I turn my attention to the door. The doors fly open as the figure of a man makes a b-line towards Honey. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka! I challenge you!" I step in front of him before he can reach Honey. "Unfortunately Mitsukuni Haninozuka is incapacitated at the moment, so you will have to come back when he is up and ready." I recognize the man in front of me, the leader of the martial arts club, and Honey's younger brother Yasuchika Haninozuka." "And who might you be." He says as he gives me a cold stare. "You can call me Audrey, Yasuchika." I give him a dangerous smile. "A challenge has been issued and I am not leaving here until that challenge is fulfilled. Mori stands up about to accept the challenge. "I'll do it." I say, still keeping my dangerous smile. Everyone looks at me shocked. "That won't be necessary." I hear Kyoya say a hint of worry in his voice. "It's fine. I am completely capable of fighting my own battles. However, there is one condition I would like to request." "And what would that be?" Yasuchika asks. "Could we please do this in the courtyard? It took quite a while to set up the club today considering Honey is out of commission with Mori watching over him and the twins bullying Tamaki as he cries over Honey and Kyoya was just too busy accounting so I would greatly appreciate it if all of mine and Haruhi's work doesn't go down the drain." He stops and considers it for a second, obviously trying to figure out how the different terrain will affect his fighting ability. After about five long-ass minutes he speaks. "Request granted I will meet you in the courtyard in ten minutes." He leaves without another word. "Aud-chan you're going to get hurt. Why did you accept?" All of them look at me with extremely worried looks on their faces. I chuckle. "I accepted because I know I'm not going to get hurt."

We stand in the courtyard, staring each other down. "Audrey." Kyoya breaks me out of my thoughts as he hands me a kendo stick. I push it away. "I don't need it." He shoves the stick into my hand, his slightly shaking. "You do need it. You're going to get hurt badly if you don't at least have a kendo stick." I take his hand and place the kendo stick in it and give him a small smile. "Trust me, if I needed the kendo stick I would take it. I'll be fine." "But-" I turn around and walk towards Chika. "May the best person win." "I will." He said giving me a cold stare. We stand across from each other. Mori stands ready to step in. He raises his hand and drops it giving the signal to begin. Chika charges me as I stand completely still. His form isn't completely put together. It's rushed and a little bit sloppy. He throws a punch as I smirk. I dodge grab his wrist and flip him over. I then pin his wrist to his back placing my knee directly on his spine pinning him to the ground. Within ten seconds he taps out. Everyone stares at me eyes widened in shock. The fight lasted less than thirty seconds. I help Chika up "It was quite a pleasure accepting your challenge, we should do it again sometime." I give him my dangerous smile and walk back to the host club everyone still trying to process the situation. "Aud-chan you were amazing!" Honey jumps from Mori's back and hugs me. I chuckle "I see you're feeling better." He nods his head and squeezes me tighter. "I didn't know my little princess could fight so well." Tamaki says attempting to hug me but I swiftly dodge to the side causing him to fall flat on his face. I place another threatening smile on my face "Don't call me princess, Tamaki." "You let Honey call you Aud-chan. Why can't I call you princess?!" "I let Honey call me Aud-chan because one he's absolutely adorable and two Aud-chan is just a variation on my actual name and I just hate people calling me dear or princess. Just use my name or a variation of my name. Okay, Tamaki dear?" He cries in defeat and huddles in a corner. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Hey, Audrey great job." "Thanks, Haruhi." She smiles at me and drags Tamaki away.

"Wow, that was actually shocking." The twins say simultaneously. "Thanks for the vote of confidence guys. They shrug and look at me. "Well, we're going to head home." "How long did that fight take?" "Ten seconds. However, he kept us waiting for a few hours and now the sun's going down. Great." They begin walking away from me with complete disinterest. "Hang on, where's Kyoya?" "Oh, he went back to the host club to clean up. He said it was the least he could do considering he didn't set anything up. He also said not to bother him." "Alright well, I'm gonna go directly against his wishes and go bug him." They chuckle and give me a thumbs up waving goodbye in the process. As I turn around to leave I bump into Chika. "Oh, hey what's up Chika?" "Um, Hey, y-you u-uh fought r-really well. I-it was r-really i-impressive." He bows to me. "Chika!? What are you doing?!" I almost scream in shock "Why are you bowi-" "Please teach me your ways!" He screams bowing lower to me. "W-why do you want me to teach you?" "I have been training my entire life and yet you were able to pin me to the ground in less than thirty seconds. Please, I will accept any kind of training, no matter how much pain I must endure please teach me." I sigh. "I'm extremely strict when it comes to training I won't put you through much pain but when I tell you to do something you do it. If you are willing to accept that then I'll train you free of charge in all areas of combat." He looks up his face lighting up "I accept." He smiles really wide. "Alright, next Monday we'll start, go home and get some rest I'll see you Monday." "Yes, ma'am." He gives another slight bow before leaving. What the hell did I just agree to? I'm not a teacher and lord knows I'm not good at working with others. I turn and start walking towards the host club lost in my own thoughts. I wonder how much Kyoya actually got done though. The club is really big and you need a lot of people to actually clean it well. I guess that's why they always have Haruhi stay with me to clean up. Now that I think about it this will probably be the first moment that Kyoya and I will be alone together. We don't talk much but when we do it is enjoyable. However, we've never actually been alone together. Oh well, I've been through enough awkward situations in my life. What's one more?

I give a small knock before walking into the club. I see that pretty much none of the tables and chairs have been put back and all of the dishes are still set up and dirty. I begin cleaning the host club with no sign of Kyoya. Once I had cleaned all the dishes I began to move the tables I saw in the corner of my eye Kyoya sleeping in a chair with his head on a table. Once I finished quietly cleaning up the tables and chairs I walk towards Kyoya. It is quite interesting I would've known if someone was here the second I walked in I wonder why I didn't notice. I'm always on guard whenever I'm around everyone could I be, comfortable with him or maybe with the host club? I sigh as I reach Kyoya. "Hey! You're gonna screw up your back if you sleep like that." He slowly opens his eyes and gives me a death glare. "Wow, you could kill someone with that look. Get up I'm putting the tables away, I let you sleep for as long as I could." He sighs and slowly sits up his black book falling on the floor as he straightens his back. I go to pick up the book and Kyoya leans in his chair to pick it up as well. All of a sudden his chair leg snaps and he falls on top of me. "Oh my god, are you okay!" I say trying to get up. I look up and realize how close we are. I stare into his eyes waiting for a response. As if being snapped out of a trance he clears his throat and stands up. "I'm quite alright. Thank you." "No problem." I pick up his book and hand it to him. "I'll take care of the table and the broken chair, you've had a long day. Go home, and get some rest." "Are you, sure Kyoya." He stares into my eyes again his widening slightly and shaking his head before replying again. I wonder why he keeps getting stuck in a trance. Maybe because it's the sunset. I mean the lighting makes him look hot as hell so maybe it's doing the same to me. I slightly shrug at the thought and continue to wait for him to reply. "Yes, I'm sure. I'll see you, Monday Audrey." "Alright if you're sure. See ya, Kyoya." I smile at him and walk out of the club. Well, that was definitely the most interesting first moment indeed.


	3. Who's Rooming With Who

I sit alone in the gazebo in the school garden reading a book. I sigh and dodge Chika's fist grabbing his wrist wrapping my legs around his neck and bringing him down. He taps out and gasps for air looking defeated. "Well done." He looks up with a little bit of shock waiting for an explanation. I give him a smirk. "You're getting better on your feet it took me longer to detect where you were coming from and your fist was a lot faster and more precise, plus it was a little bit tougher to get you on the ground. You're improving well." His face lights up as he stands up and bows. "Thank You, Sensei" "Dismissed, I'll see you tomorrow Chika." He stands back up and leaves. I sit back down under the gazebo and continue reading. I've been training Chika every day except Saturday for the past three weeks and he has been improving greatly he's got, heart. I'm distracted when a shadow falls over me. "Hey, Kyoya." Why the hell did I not detect he was there I instantly detect Chika and the other hosts so why the hell is he the only one I can't detect." Hey-" He trails off after noticing the broken bench and half of a rose bush destroyed. "Do I want to know?" He says as he sits down. "Just training Chika." I say not looking up from my book. When I reach the end of the page I close the book and look at him. "Is there something you need shadow king?" "Don't call me that." I chuckle as he makes a face between annoyed and embarrassed. Come to think of it Kyoya and I have been spending a lot of time together for the past few weeks. "I just saw you in the gazebo and wanted to see what you were doing considering everyone else already left." "I had to wait for Chika to attack me. Plus, I like the sunset along with the night so I don't mind." We sit in silence for a while before he asks the obvious question that's been on his mind. "Why the hell does Chika's training involve him attacking you out of nowhere?"

I chuckle and give him a genuine smile. "Chika needs to learn stealth as well as brute force. His fighting skills are impressive but him going up against an attacker who seriously wants to hurt his family or him requires a completely new set of skills. So, I'm teaching him that new set of skills while improving his existing ones six out of seven days a week." I take a sip of my drink. "Do you, like him?" I nearly spit out my drink and choke on what was already down my throat. "W-what?!" I say coughing and sputtering. "You heard me. Do, you, like, Yasuchika Haninozuka?" "N-no! Why the hell would you ask that?" I ask still choking on my drink. "Curiosity." I don't buy that for a second. "Kyoya Ootori, why do you care about who I may or may not have feelings for?" I ask staring directly into his eyes. Before he can answer, however, I detect Chika walking back up towards the gazebo. "Hey Chika, Forget something?" "No ma'am just wanted to ask if we were still meeting up at your house on Sunday as usual." "Yes, we are Chika." "Hello, Kyoya." I turn to find Kyoya glaring at Chika. "Your house?" He asks looking at me with pure anger in his eyes. I give Chika the I got this look before he speaks. "Yes, I told you six out of seven days of the week and I don't like leaving my house on the weekends unless I have to. So, Chika coming to my house every Sunday helps me train him in an unfamiliar environment so he can learn how to get accustomed to his surroundings quickly and I don't have to leave my house." I stare at him with a stoic expression. He huffs and gets up to leave "Fine." I turn to Chika who was already bowing apologizing for causing conflict. "It's fine Chika. You did nothing wrong." I stand up and begin walking away. "I'll see you Sunday." I give him a smile and wave goodbye as I walk back to my flat. I get back home and collapse onto my couch. Why was Kyoya pissed about Chika coming over to my house? This is way too annoying. It just genuinely confuses me. He's got no right to get pissy about who I let into my house. I bang my head on the couch. God, it's going to be a long week.

Sunday finally rolls around and I'm sitting in my flat waiting for Chika. I hear a knock on my door and open it. "Good morning sensei!" Chika yells as he bows. I give him a chuckle "Good morning Chika. How was your Saturday?" "It was uneventful ma'am." I had already gotten used to Chika's formalities but it was quite interesting to see him keep them up outside of school. "Same here, would you like something to drink before we get started?" "No, thank you, mam." "Alright, I'm going to grab a water bottle, and then we can go outback and get started." "Yes, mam!" I walk into my kitchen and grab a water. "Alright, Chika let's get downstairs and get starte-" I'm cut off by knocking on my door and the rapid ringing of my doorbell. I slowly walk to the door and look through the peephole. I instantly duck down. "Mam! Are you okay?! Who is it?!" "I-it's the host club. You might have a few people sitting in on your lesson today." I sigh and open the door. "Aud-chan!" I'm instantly met with Honey jumping on me and Mori trying to pull him off. What?! This is Audrey's house!" I hear Haruhi yell. "You told me that we were going to a new apartment building that your family-owned!" She said screaming at Tamaki. The twins make their way into my house checking everything out. "Wow, your apartment is huge." Karu said. "Yeah, I didn't know they could get this big." Hikaru agreed. "Chika come say hi. I'm pretty sure the entire host club is here and, you said you wanted pain endurance training this is it to the max." He chuckled and pulled Honey and Mori away. I turned my attention to the two hosts still standing in the doorway. "So, how the hell did you find out where I live?" I usher them in "Kyoya told me." Tamaki said and walked towards Haruhi. "Okay, how did you find out where I live." "It's simple I followed Chika." Chika looks over at hearing this and begins bowing and profusely apologizing. "Don't worry about it Chika. However, your next lesson will be me teaching you how to detect when someone is following you." He nods and goes back to his brother. "So, now that we're here can we watch Chika's lesson?" Hikaru and Karu say in unison. "Yeah that's fine but don't get in mine or his way. Chika let's go!" "Yes, mam!" He quickly catches up and we enter the backyard.

Four hours pass and Chika is on the floor panting. "Aud-chan go easy on my brother." I chuckle and help Chika up. "It's fine we're done for today, anyway" He says as he falls back down. I help him up and back into my flat the host club following close behind. "That was one of your normal lessons, right?" Haruhi asks. "Yeah, why?" She glares at Kyoya "No reason." "Do you guys want something to eat?" They all say yes and nod their heads. "Alright don't break anything while I'm in the kitchen." As I leave I set up the stove and begin cooking while pulling up the security camera footage of the living room. I watch as Chika talks happily with all of the hosts, except Kyoya who was sitting in silence. I roll my eyes and quickly finished cooking. I brought out the meal and set it down on the table in front of them. They all dig in and it's clear that they are not going to be leaving for a while. I sigh and sat down on the floor in silence while they all continue laughing and joking. I smirk to myself at how close everyone is, how comfortable they are. After a while, the twins and Tamaki started getting really loud and giving me a headache. "Hey trio of noise could you please lower your volume." Haruhi jumps up. "Oh, that's right this is an apartment complex you have neighbors! I'm so sorry." "It's fine I don't have neighbors I own the entire building therefore I'm the only one who lives here. They were just giving me a headache." She sat back down and the boys lowered their volume. A few more hours pass and I check the time. My god, they've been here the entire day and are still full of energy. "So, it's close to eleven should I just set up the other flats for you guys?" "No ma'am! T-That's not necessary ma'am!" "What are you talking about Chika we were already planning to stay with Aud-chan." Chika's face dropped as he saw the annoyed look I shot Honey. Of course, they're staying. Why would I expect anything different? I sigh and look up at the ceiling. Whoever's up there please give me the strength to resist the urge to kill them. "I apologize ma'am, but I think they've made up their minds." "Yeah, it's fine. Alright, who's rooming with who?"

I set the groups up in their flats Honey and Mori in one Tamaki wanted to stay by himself, well he wanted to stay with Haruhi, but I dared him to try and get to her. I think he got the message and I put him with Chika. Haruhi got her own room and the twins got the other. I ran out of keys. Kyoya still doesn't have a flat. I sigh "Kyoya you're with me." He looked up a little shocked. "What?" "There are no more flats so you're with me." I show him where everything is. "Here, it's a little messy because no one's slept in here for a while." I say as I show him his room. I hear him mutter under his breath "I'm sure Chika's already slept here." I snapped and slammed the door. He has got no damn right to be jealous of a middle schooler who I teach especially since she hasn't shown any interest in me or my life before. "Alright! What the hell is your problem?!" "You obviously have a thing for Chika! You were smirking earlier as you watched him and you always check to make sure he's okay before any of us! Hell, he even saw your flat before any of us and your first time meeting him was basically a fight!" He stares daggers into my eyes. I take a deep breath and calm down before calmly replying "I don't have a thing for Chika he's in middle school. I wasn't smirking at him earlier I was smirking at the fact at how close the host club was with each other because I never had people who I was close to like that. I check to make sure he's okay first for two reasons one because he's younger and two because I'm kicking the crap out of him six out of seven days of the week, I don't want the kid to pass out. I already explained to you why I invited Chika over in the first place and I didn't invite any of you because I knew you would barge in and proclaim you're staying the night without asking my permission, you know, like today. I think I answered all of that." He looks down at the ground knowing I'm right before he can say anything I speak again. "Keep in mind you are the main reason that all of them are here. Why did you find it so important to follow Chika? Why do you care who I give a damn about? Answer those questions before you start throwing accusations my way. Goodnight Kyoya." I walk out without another word.


	4. Where Were We

It's finally morning I didn't sleep at all. I walk into the living room to find all of the host club. It takes my mind a few seconds to catch up on the fact that they're in my living room. "What the hell are all of you still doing here?! It's Monday go home!" "Aud-chan I thought you knew, we have the next two weeks off of school for spring break." "What?" They all nod their heads. "You said she knew and was okay with it!" Haruhi yells at Tamaki. I sigh and sit down on the floor once again because they're sitting on all of the furniture. "If you think I'm letting you stay here for the next two weeks you are absolutely out of your minds." "Oh, come on Audrey. What's wrong with us staying with you?" "Yeah, are you afraid of something?" "Go to hell twins." I stand up and begin walking to the kitchen "If you want to stay here fine, but do not break anything in any of my flats or I'll break all of the bones in your body." I walk into the kitchen and start making my breakfast. "Audrey, what are you doing?" "What does it look like? I'm making breakfast Kyoya." "I wanted to apologize for my irrational behavior last night. I was quite exhausted and my temper got the better of me, please understand there was no mal intent behind my comments. I hope you accept my apologies wit-" "No." I cut him off and continue cooking. "What?" He looked a little shocked. "I don't accept your apology in the slightest. You had no right to talk to me like that especially since I was letting you stay in my flat. Also, I highly doubt you had no mal-intent behind your actions. I can also tell when someone is hiding something from me or lying. Plus, you haven't answered the questions I asked you before I left. So no, I don't accept your apology. In fact, you're lucky I'm still letting you stay here." I finish cooking as I finish my sentence and begin plating everything while Kyoya still stands there as still as a statue.

"Do you need anything else, because I'm about to serve the food?" He shakes his head no and walks back into the living room to join the rest of the club. I'm about to walk into the living room with the food but I see Haruhi walking straight towards me so I sit down at the table instead. "Hey, girl talk for a second." She says sitting in front of me. "Shoot." "Do you like Chika?" Are you kidding me? Her too? "No! My god, why does everyone keep saying I like him?!" She shoots a glare back in the direction of Kyoya. "Well, you see all of the hosts came here because they wanted to observe your 'relationship' with Chika." I let out a groan and lean back into my chair. So much for them being fascinated in martial arts. "You see I'm pretty sure Honey brought it up and Kyoya started emphasizing that they follow him. The only reason I'm here is because Tamaki told me that this was a new building he was renovating and wanted me to see it. I'm really sorry about all of this trouble Audrey." "I've dealt with worse don't worry about it." "What?! No! Why would you think that?!" I hear Chika screaming and Haruhi and I rush into the living room. "What's going on? I heard screaming." Chika notices me and instantly goes into a bow "I apologize for the noise ma'am, but I was just shocked by a question that my brother and his comrades asked me ." "And what question would that be?" He stands normally and begins to speak. "T-They asked if I-I had romantic f-feelings towards you." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks. I roll my eyes "Well, judging by the fact that you were screaming "no" and asking them why the hell they would think that I can pretty much guess your reply." "Yes, ma'am I think of you as a teacher and older sister nothing more nothing less." I give him a smirk "Well, then I guess it's good that I think of you as a student and a little brother nothing more nothing less. So, is that finally enough for all of you to drop the topic?" They all nod "Good, Chika you can take this week off from training but we start back up next Monday. I'll go get the food." "Yes, ma'am."

That was that no one brought up the accusation and everything went back to normal. Well, almost everything Kyoya barely spoke I'm pretty sure I broke him, but I don't know if I should be upset or happy that he isn't talking. On one hand, he isn't throwing out accusations or making his fake ass business proposition he calls an apology, however, I'm a bit worried about the fact that he isn't even acknowledging Tamaki or Haruhi he isn't just not talking to me, he isn't talking to anyone. This is actually eerily scary he never just shuts down. I don't feel bad about the fact that I yelled at him and I don't feel bad about rejecting his apology. However, that doesn't mean that I can't be worried about him. What the hell am I supposed to do? A few hours pass and apparently the club is staying over, again, great. The rooming situation stays the same so Kyoya and I are stuck in one hell of an awkward situation. When everyone leaves he makes a b-line towards his room before I can even ask him if he's alright. He didn't even eat dinner which isn't a good sign. I sigh and knock on his door. "Kyoya?" I don't get an answer, I knock a little harder this time trying to get his attention. "Kyoya open the door." No response once again. "You are aware I have a spare key for every room right? I can just grab it and unlock the door." No response. "Alright, I'm grabbing the key." Before I can do so the door flings open and Kyoya doesn't even look me in the eye. I sigh and grab the plate full of food that he neglected to eat. "You don't have to talk to me nor do you have to talk to anyone else, but you need to eat or you'll collapse." I motion for him to take the plate and he hesitates for a moment. When I realize that he's not going to take it from me I place it on the side table right next to the door. "Just make sure you eat it today alright?" He nods and shuts the door. Good talk. I walk back to my room and plop down on my bed. What the hell am I gonna do to make this up? He barely even acknowledges me anymore. Why the hell is the club even staying here in the first place. They have literal mansions to go home to.

It's been a few days and of course, all of the host club is still in my building, refusing to leave at all. They don't come to my flat every day but it's still annoying to have them in my build causing so much chaos. It's about ten at night and everyone left to go to their flats about an hour ago. I'm laying on my couch reading when I hear Kyoya's room door open. He looks like he's about to say something when the doorbell rings interrupting him. I get up and open the door. "What do you want Tamaki?" "I need to talk to mama it's about our dear daughter." He says overdramatically. I almost want to deny his request but at least this will get Kyoya to talk to one of the members of the host club. Hell, at least this will get him to talk ing general. I turn to Kyoya "You take this one man." I walk back to the couch while Kyoya follows Tamaki out the door. He comes back a few hours later looking exhausted. "Everything alright?" he stops and looks at me cautiously. "Yes, Tamaki was just once again making a big deal over the fact that Haruhi doesn't like him constantly fawning over her so he made me sit in his flat as he listed off the reasons why it would be beneficial to the host club for him to sleep in Haruhi's designated flat even though the host club's clients will never see this place nor know about him sleeping in the same flat as Haruhi. He then pretended to know about the finances of the host club and faked a few results to try to win me over." He sighs and sits on the armchair next to the couch. "God, you want a drink?" He shakes his head no and an awkward silence falls upon the room. After a few minutes, I feel him staring at me. "What?" "Hm?" "Why are you staring at me?" "The moonlight makes your skin shine." My eyes widened and I quickly turn to him with a confused expression plastered on my face. "What?" I say cautiously. "Just making an observation." He says and goes back to staring out the window. After a few more minutes he speaks again. "Audrey." I turn my head to look at him "Yeah?" "I was jealous." "What?" "I was jealous of Chika that's why I found it necessary to follow him. It's why I wanted to know if you liked him or if you were dating him at all. I crossed the line however when I began screaming at you in your own house over my own feelings." He stands up and walks towards me. "I am truly sorry for all the trouble I caused."

I look into his eyes and can tell that he's being truthful. "Kyoya, why were you jeal-" He kisses me cutting off my sentence. He pulls back leaving me stunned. "I apologize I just couldn't hold back at the moment-" Once my brain catches up to the situation I kiss him. This one lasts a lot longer and is much more passionate. He licks my bottom lip asking for access which I happily grant. Eventually, his hands begin to wander down my chest and slightly squeezing my hips, causing me to let out a slight moan receiving a grunt in response. My hands begin tugging on his shirt wanting him closer. He snakes an arm around my waist pulling my body flush against his, still kissing passionately. I start slowly grinding against him causing him to grunt again and reach for my shirt desperately tugging it off. He then turns his attention to my neck kissing and biting searching for my sweet spot. I give a small moan when he finds it resulting in him abusing the spot kissing, sucking, biting leaving a very noticeable hickey as he gropes my breast. Before things can go further the doorbell rings. We both stop dead in our tracks staring into each other's eyes panting and slightly blushing from the position we're in. The doorbell rings again and again. Kyoya sighs and reluctantly lets go of me. "Don't move." I nod and stay still as he walks towards the door. When he opens it he gives a very audible sigh of annoyance. "Hi, Kyoya where's Aud-chan?" "She's sleeping, it is almost one in the morning." "Oh, right alright well when she wakes up tell her we stopped by to warn her about the twins. They're planning on pulling a prank on her tomorrow. Also, wanted to let her know that we're going to a festival tomorrow so we won't be around in the morning. So, we'll just meet you guys at the pool. You'll let her know right Kyoya?" "I will." "Bye." He closes the door and looks back over to me. "Did you get all of that?" I nod and he smirks. "Good." He walks back over to me and instantly smashes his lips into mine placing his hands on my waist to pull me closer. "Now, where were we?"


	5. I'm Alright

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to my room setting me down on the bed. He climbs on top of me his hands instantly going back to my breasts as he smashed his lips into mine. He kisses back down my neck, leaving more hickeys as I slowly slide my hand down his chest and into his pants, resulting in him giving a slight moan and giving me the same treatment sliding one of his down into my increasingly wet underwear. He strokes my clit as I do the same to his growing cock. I quickly cover my mouth to prevent from moaning to loud as he inserts two fingers into me. He gently takes my hand and kisses my wrist. "Don't cover your moans. I want everyone to hear them, loud and clear. I want everyone to know that you're mine." As his fingers begin pumping into me faster I can't help but moan and throw my head back in pleasure. "That's it." He smirks as he kisses down my neck to my chest and goes lower and lower until he reaches my throbbing heat. I let out a gasp as he licks and sucks my clit as his fingers penetrate me. "K-Kyoya." I let out a whimper as I feel myself getting closer and closer to my high. He removes his face and fingers from my womanhood and unbuckles his pants completely removing them and his underwear revealing his very large erection. Before he can react I flip us so I'm straddling him. He lets out a groan as I stroke him and kiss his neck, this time me being the one to leave an extremely noticeable hickey. "Aud-Audrey," He says panting as I stroke him faster. "We, ngh we're going to be at the pool tomorrow." He must've just realized that because a worried look crosses his face as he looks at the several marks all over my neck and chest. "You cover mine I cover yours." I say referencing the hickeys and countless other marks that have yet to have been placed to calm him down.

I position myself on top of him as I slowly lower myself into his throbbing cock. We both let out a moan as move myself up and down on him. I grind down on him as he thrusts up into me. We both desperately chase our highs as our pace picks up. All of a sudden he flips us again so he's on top, not removing himself from inside of me. He thrusts hard, fast, and deep into me causing my vision to go blurry and small tears to form from the immense amount of pleasure that I'm receiving. After a while of grunts and moans, I feel myself tighten around him. "K-Kyoya." I moan beginning to claw into his back. He takes and squeezes my hand, understanding that I'm close. "Me too." He can barely get that sentence out before we both cum moaning each other's names. Our juices mix together as he gently pulls out of me. We both collapse panting, trying to catch our breath. He looks at me and gently caresses my neck and chest, tracing the marks he left. "Are you alright?" Worry is written in his voice as he studies my face for any pain or discomfort. "I'm alright." I say as I take my hand and gently play with his hair. He rolls off of me and gets up to grab a towel. He slips his sweatpants back on and comes back with a damp towel and gently lifts my leg to clean off whatever was left on me from our releases. He leaves gentle and soothing kisses on my ankle and inner thigh as he continues to gently clean me up. Once he finishes he tosses the towel into my hamper and crawls back into bed with me. He wraps his arms around my waist and I nestle into his chest. We sit in a comfortable silence as we just listen to the rain as it falls on my roof. He places his chin on my head pulling us closer together. I nestle further into his chest as our legs hook together. I can tell that we're both extremely tired but I can tell that he's refusing to fall asleep before me. I give in to his silent request and shut my eyes, slowly falling asleep in his arms as he gently runs his fingers through my hair and occasionally pecks the top of my head. I feel his grip slightly loosen on me as he falls asleep right after me.

I wake up in bed with my back facing Kyoya, and his arms wrapped around my waist with his head nestled in the crook of my neck. I inhale and slowly turn to face Kyoya. "Good morning." He said giving me a warm smile. "Morning." I said smiling back. "What time is it?" I asked attempting to roll back over to look at the clock. Kyoya pulled me closer to his chest preventing me from leaving. "It's a little past eight." I relax into his chest and nod my head. I look up at him and give him a deep long kiss. He almost immediately kisses back grip tightening around my waist. "We have to get up." I say placing my hand on his cheek. He groans and refuses to let go of my waist. "They're gone we can wait a little longer." He said giving me a pleading look. "When did they leave?" "About an hour ago." "You know how quickly the twins get bored. I give it ten minutes before all of them are walking through the door." He sighs and releases his grip on my waist knowing I'm right. I chuckle at the sight and give him one more kiss before getting up. He clears his throat as he watches me put my underwear on. I glance in his direction and notice him with a slight blush on his cheeks. I smirk at the sight and finished getting dressed. "I'm going to make breakfast you want anything specific?" He shakes his head. "No thank you, as long as you have coffee." He says nonchalantly. I give a dramatic gasp "Kyoya Ootori, coffee alone is not breakfast. Especially since we're going out today. You need sustenance." He gives a small laugh and I drop the act walking out of my room and into the kitchen. Less than a minute later Kyoya was out of my room and in the kitchen sitting down at the table eyes never leaving me. I feel his stare as I begin cooking while whipping up a pot of coffee. "What?" "What? I can't look at my girlfriend?" I almost drop the cup of coffee hearing him say that. "No. Nothing wrong with that at all." I continue to cook while he reads the paper online. I can tell that he's tempted to call the host club and tell them to just stay at the festival, given the fact that he keeps opening his contacts and hovering over Tamaki's number.

He was about to say something else when the door to my flat burst open and all of the host club walked into the kitchen. I look at the time and turn to Kyoya. "Told you. Ten minutes tops." He rolls his eyes and sips on his coffee as I check on the stove. "Aud-chan you're awake!" "Why wouldn't I be?" I say looking at Honey with a confused expression. "It's just really early you're never up this early." Kyoya chokes on his coffee while everyone turns to stare at Honey. "How did you know that?" I ask my eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Oh, Tamaki's family keeps tabs on you. Did you not know?" I shoot a death glare to Tamaki to find he's already petrified staring at Kyoya who is also giving him a deadly glare. "You wanna explain?" I say in a threatening tone as I set the plate of food down on the table. "I-I swear I only just found out today! I was going to tell you when we got back but Honey blurted it out. I-I'm so sorry Audrey please don't be mad at me! I don't know what I would do if my precious daughter was angry with me!" Tamaki was now on his knees begging me to forgive him. "O-okay! Stop! I believe you!" I sigh and pour myself a huge cup of coffee while everyone else digs into the breakfast I made. "Thank You Audrey!" Tamaki smiles and eats. "Yeah, yeah. You better tell whoever is watching me, to call off their watchdogs." "I will don't worry." I continue sipping my coffee as I watch the breakfast I made disappear quite quickly not even letting me get a bite. Well great, so much for getting sustenance. While I'm lost in thought Kyoya manages to move next to me giving me a plate that had a portion of food on it. My face lights up and I smile at him. "Thanks, Kyoya." I say giving him an overjoyed smile. "Of course. After all, coffee alone is not breakfast." He gives me a loving look before going back to his meal. I smile and return to mine as well, not noticing all of the stares directed at us. After a while, I finally felt the burning gaze of all of them and looked up to find Haruhi and Honey with confused looks on their faces, the twins snickering to themselves, Tamaki looking back and forth between us and Mori still keeping his stoic expression while staring at me. "Are you all alright?" Kyoya looks up at them when he hears my question. Now all of their jaws drop including Mori's.

"D-Did you do something to my precious daughter?!" Tamaki's loud yell breaks the silence sending Haruhi tumbling out of her chair. Kyoya looked up at him with his regular unfazed expression. "What makes you say that?" He says staring at me as I give Haruhi a worried glance. Tamaki slowly and shakily raises his finger pointing at his arm. It was only then that I realized Kyoya had his arm around me while we sat at the table. Tamaki began to tremble with what I can only describe as idiotic rage. "You did, didn't you?! I can't believe you would violate my beautiful precious daughter! Kyoya how could you?!" Tamaki begins to lecture him, Kyoya still not removing his arm. If anything he tightens his grip. "Tamaki there is no reason to be so upset. She's not your actual daughter and I highly doubt you have a valid reason for thinking you can control who she can or can't date." "Date?!" Everyone shouted at the same time causing me to nearly spill my coffee. "God, you guys are loud." I said as I put a hand to my head and continue to eat. "Audrey! My precious! What did he do?! How did he convince you?! Did he threaten you?! If he did I'll protect you from whatever he's threatened to do! I swear!" I say nothing and slap him on the back of his head. "He didn't threaten me and he didn't need to convince me it just kind of happened and I am perfectly happy with the outcome." "Y-You're happy?" Tamaki asked I nod my head and stand up beginning to clean the kitchen. "I-If you're happy then I will step aside!" Tamaki says acting as if he's doing something honorable. I roll my eyes and turn back to the rest of the group. "What about the rest of you? Am I gonna have to deal with this shit from all of you too?" They all shake their heads no and go back to doing whatever the hell they were doing before Tamaki made a big deal out of basically nothing. I go back and sit next to Kyoya pulling out my phone and reading my messages. I feel my heart stop beating as I look and find a message from an unknown number. The message was a threat basically telling me to get the hell out of Japan. Attached to the threat was a photo of my flat. Kyoya notices my expression and looks over my shoulder to check my phone. His eyes narrow as he notices the number. He takes my phone out of my hand and throws it at the host club, basically recruiting them to stop whoever this is. "Uh, Kyoya-" "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"


	6. The Rage Of An Ootori

Kyoya begins screaming into his phone. "I'm talking about you threatening my girlfriend!" The tone in his voice sends shivers down my spine. Wow, I must be witnessing the real rage of an Ootori. He pauses waiting for their response. "I'm fully aware she can protect herself but you have no right to start threatening her!" He pauses again I'm getting stressed just hearing his half of the conversation. "You can't just start caring about my life when it may or may not benefit you!" I stand up and walk into the kitchen to get some water. From the living room, I continue to hear Kyoya continue to scream into the phone. "I don't care how you feel you have no say in this once so ever!" He pauses for a second as fear washes over his features as his hands slightly shake. "You did what?! No, don't you dare hang up on me!" I hear him loudly groan and sigh in annoyance or anger, or both. He throws his phone as he basically explodes in rage. I start feeling a little lightheaded and my vision begins to blur. I walk back into the living room with my water and stumble to the couch, barely able to keep myself up. "Are you okay?" Haruhi asked me worriedly. They all look at me with terrified looks in their eyes. They've obviously caught on to this dangerous situation. "Yeah. Just a little lightheaded." She nods and sits next to me basically keeping my body up. I feel another wave of dizziness hit me again and my limbs feel like they're on fire as I try to focus on my surroundings. Did they slip something into my food? How the hell did they pull that off? I try to recap everything I ate yesterday and today. The only thing that I ate differently from the other's is one small cup of fruit. I'm not allergic to any of its ingredients so this must be the work of whoever was on the other side of that phone. Kyoya gives me a worried look and I catch on.

"Alright let me take a wild guess." I say readjusting my position so I'm facing everyone. "Whoever was on the other side of that extremely loud phone call is the one that's threatening me. The second I leave the complex I'll either be shot, arrested, or kidnapped. The worst part is, considering that my body feels like it's about to snap in half just by sitting up, I'm guessing I was somehow drugged or that last part is just a happy coincidence." Kyoya nods and adds to my wild guess. "My father is the one that's threatening you and you are correct. He managed to drug you somehow." I sigh " He slipped something n my fruit yesterday. It must be a slow activating poison, but once it hits it spreads like wildfire." I stop and chuckle weakly. He looks at me confused. "What could you possibly find funny about this situation?" "Nothing, it's just good to know how your dad feels about me. At least we know that our official meeting can't be any worse than this one." He gives me a sad smile and I stretch out my body trying to stay awake. "What are we going to do?" Haruhi asks still keeping me up. "Kyoya has a plan." I say while still trying to find anything to keep me awake. He nods his head and begins explaining. "First off, we all know that Audrey is extremely skilled in combat and also has a built-up immunity to most poisons, therefore we have time. Mori and Honey will be great protectors when it comes to us actually getting her to the hospital and Haruhi will be the decoy." Haruhi nods her head in agreement ready to take that risk. "No! You've already taken my first daughter you will not take my second one!" Tamaki screams. Everyone is about to say something until surprisingly Haruhi begins to yell. "Enough! I am not your daughter I can take care of myself and either Honey or Mori will be there to protect me! Audrey is literally dying! This isn't a joke Tamaki! I can put up with this kind of stuff when someone's life isn't on the line, but Audrey doesn't have long! You don't have a say in this I'm doing it! So sit down and shut the hell up while we try to save our friend's life!" She stares Tamaki down.

My vision begins to blur as I collapse. "Huh. It's been a while since I felt this weak." Mori picks me up off the ground and carries me bridal style and sits on the couch while Kyoya studies the closest route to the hospital.  
After a few minutes, the plan was ready to go. Haruhi hugs me before walking towards the door with Tamaki and Honey. Kyoya walks over to me and kisses me goodbye. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." I give him a weak smile as he walks over to Haruhi who is dressed to look exactly like me. "Why the hell are you leaving her?! This was your plan!" Hikaru yells at Kyoya. "If we get caught it'll be more believable if I'm with her. Which will also buy you guys more time to get Audrey to the hospital." Hikaru nods and walks over to me. The first group leaves. Ten minutes later we leave as well, Karu driving, Mori and Chika in the back with me and Hikaru keeping a lookout for any followers. I start gasping as I feel my throat begin to close. "Step on it!" Chika yells while Mori tries to help me breathe. I begin coughing up blood while Karu slams his foot on the gas speeding to the hospital. "Hang on Audrey!" "Stay with us!" Hikaru and Karu scream. We make it to the hospital. We don't even come to a full stop before Mori kicks open the car door and carries me into the emergency room. The second I feel my back hit the gurney I pass out. I could only see darkness but I could hear yelling and footsteps. Maybe I'm not fully unconscious yet. Maybe this is me dying. "We're losing her! Clear!" I feel a pain shoot through my chest. Defibrillators, great, so I am dying. I hear it again, "Clear!" My life begins flashing before my eyes, great. I see the death of my brother at my father's hands, I see my father's death at my hands. I see my assassin training, the deaths of my friends, and the fire that took out the Core. My mind starts going through all the memories of the host club, of Kyoya. I hear Kyoya's voice talking to me, all of our conversations. The kiss goodbye is the last thing I see before fading back into darkness. "Clear!" Another shooting pain. "Clear!" Another one. Like hell, I'm dying like this. "Clear!" I hear a long pause. "We got a pulse!" That's the last thing I hear before I blackout.

I slowly open my eyes to the sound of a monitor beeping and a weight on my arm. I slowly look around and realize that I'm in a hospital room. It looks like it's the middle of the night. I give a small groan and slowly sit up, my chest is burning. I feel the weight on my arm shift. I then quickly realize that the entire club is sleeping in the room with Kyoya still passed out on my arm. I lightly pat his head and stroke his hair causing him to slowly open his eyes. "I told you sleeping like that would screw up your back." He nearly jumps out of his seat as he dives into a hug squeezing me tight. I give him a weak smile still waking up and comprehending what's going on. "How long?" "A few hours from when you got to the hospital. Your immune system instantly started fixing your body when the drug was filtered out with an antidote. I nod my head looking around. "Don't worry." I turn to Kyoya waiting for him to explain. "We'll get you out of this hospital by morning and we didn't give them your real name. Also, my father won't be coming after you anymore. The first group did get caught, but with a few well-placed threats and a well-negotiated argument my father left with his tail between his legs." I smile at him. "Thanks." He pulls me into another hug. "You scared the hell out of me you know that. When I finally made it to the hospital your heart stopped and you were barely holding on. It took them forever to get a pulse. I felt like my world was crumbling all around me. Mori had to hold me back because I was trying to run into the emergency room where you were being resuscitated." He pauses and looks at me with tears in his eyes. I feel his hands shaking as he tries to remain calm and prevent the tears from falling down his face. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're alive." I pull him into a kiss relaying my feelings through it hoping he gets it. He obviously does as he kisses me back with just as much feeling as I did. "You really are something you know that?" I pat his head and chuckle. "I'm just going to take that as a compliment and be on my merry way." He takes my hand and gently kisses the back of it. "You should. It is a compliment."

He's about to speak again when I hear a groan coming from in front of me. Tamaki bolts awake and screams. "Oh, my precious daughter! Thank goodness you're okay!" His shouts wake up the rest of the host club and Kyoya blocks Tamaki from hugging me considering he was about to dive from the base of the bed. They all look at me and breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you all, for saving my life." "It's fine you would have done the same for us." Haruhi said giving a weak smile. They're all so tired. "Alright, get me out of here so all of you can go home and sleep in your own beds." Kyoya nods and calls in one of his paid off doctors. Within ten minutes I'm walking towards the car to go back to my flat. I unlock the door Kyoya following behind me. Everyone else had gone back to their flats I gave up on trying to get them to go home after I found out that they had moved all of their stuff in, the first day they were here. Kyoya collapses on the couch utterly exhausted, and I crawl on top of him balancing my weight on my forearms as I hover over him. "You need to get some rest." I say giving him a peck on the lips. "I will don't worry, just let me stay like this for a little while." He says as he wraps his arms around my waist. He lightly kisses my neck while caressing my spine. He applies a small amount of pressure gently massaging my back. "You know you need more rest than I do right?" I smile and nestle into his chest. "Yes, I know however that doesn't mean that I can't stay up and rest with you." He smiles a weak and tired smile, absolutely exhausted. God, I don't know how many more scares he can take. I don't want his heart to give out on me. "Fair enough. As long as you get some sleep I'll be, fine." He trails off as his grip loosens and I chuckle as he falls into a deep slumber below me. "Goodnight, Kyoya." I say as I feel my own tiredness and exhaustion swooping over me. I gently slide to the side of him and get between his arms, placing them lazily around my waist. I give him one last peck on the cheek before dozing off in his arms. I absolutely love this man with all of my heart and all be damned if I lose him.


	7. Back To School

It's been about a year since the spring festival and I'm getting ready to start my third year of school. I'm sitting on my couch looking at the clock waiting for my informant when a knock on my door pulls me out of my thoughts. "I'll get it." Kyoya says as he comes out of his room. Kyoya moved in not too long ago. He's been constantly worrying about how I'm going to do in school even though I constantly tell him that I already know all of the information. _"_ It's for you." He says walking to the kitchen to makes some tea. My informant walks into the living room and hands me the large stack of files. "I got all the information you requested ma'am." I smile at her and she looks a little shocked. "Well done. Since I skipped a year I won't need any more information after this, so you're free to go." "A-Are you sure? Ma'am?" "Yes, I'm sure. Your debt is paid so why don't you go ahead and leave my building before I change my mind." She gives me a nod and leaves the flat with a confused expression still plastered on her face. Kyoya sits next to me and hands me a cup of tea. "So, that's how you knew everything about everyone last year." I chuckle. "Yup, I manage." He smirks and turns on a movie as we both start going through the files."Damn, she's thorough. How did you get this much information anyway?" "Everything and anything about everyone. I love having assets literally everywhere." After a few hours, we finished all of the files. Luckily, not a lot of new students joined Ouran this year so we only really needed the updated files. Kyoya just sped things up, so we were done in less than a day. Hell, we were done in less than two hours. "So," He starts. "School starts a week from now." "Yeah." "You have all the information you need." He says as his tone gets deeper. "Yeah?" He doesn't finish his thought before his lips are on mine.

He kisses me deeply with his hand on my thigh as he towers over me. He pulls away staring into my eyes. "What was that for?" I ask slightly breathless. "Just because I can." He smiles and kisses me again. His hands begin to roam one down to my chest and the other in between my legs. Before he can do anything at all the doorbell rings. He groans "I got it." I say getting up. I open the door to find the twins and Mori and Honey. "I guess there's no point in me telling you to leave." I say as they barge into my flat. "Aud-chan! Kyoya! Guess what!" Honey shouts "What?" Kyoya and I both groan simultaneously. "Well, since Mori and I graduated last year but we still want to continue the host club. We decided that we were going to live with you guys!" I spit out my tea while Kyoya chokes on his. "What makes you think I'm going to let you live in one of my flats?! And what are the twins doing here they haven't graduated yet?!" "We came to see your reaction and might I just say it's priceless." The twins laugh as they collapse onto the couch. "Get your asses up and out of my house!" "Aud-chan come on we're inheriting our families companies in a few years so we don't have to worry about college and your flat is close to the school. I look over at Kyoya who has finally come out of his trance. He sighs and turns to me. "You own the place it's up to you." "Please Aud-chan! we'll be quiet and we won't visit every single day. Please." I sigh. "You are allowed to visit once a week tops and it has to be past noon. You are not allowed to just barge in here unless someone is dying or something is on fire. Got it?" "Yay! Yes, Aud-chan we got it. Don't worry we'll be good promise." I look up at Mori who nods his head in agreement. "Fine, you can stay in the flat you stayed in last year. I'll change the locks and get you custom keys." "Thank You! Aud-chan we'll leave you alone and move into the flat tomorrow. Bye!" I sigh "Yeah, yeah bye." I slam the door shut behind them and my knees give out. Kyoya catches me as I collapse on the floor. "What have I done? We're never going to sleep again." "It's fine while you change the locks in their flat change the locks in ours that'll buy us more time. Also, disable the doorbell I don't want to be interrupted again." He gives me a devilish smirk as he walks into the kitchen.

The week goes by way too fast. Honey and Mori move into the flat two floors down from ours and so far they've managed to keep it down. Well, they somewhat manage to keep it down. They have however been throwing several bashes and family gatherings. I come back upstairs after yelling at them for the third time this week and see our school books and clothes sprawled out all over the flat. I plop down face first on the couch trying to stop the dreading feeling of back to school efforts. Kyoya and I have been prepping for school while and I haven't heard anything from the others. I have no idea if they're even going back to Ouran. Not even Tamaki has reached out, but then again he's probably following Haruhi around. Given that Haruhi usually visits her grandma in the country they've probably got no service. I sigh and stretch out on the couch putting my arm on my forehead. I feel Kyoya lightly grab my wrist and kiss it. "Are you alright?" I nod my head. I got such good grades last year that they let me skip a grade so I may end up having classes with Kyoya. "You sure?" "Yeah, I just really hate school." He smiles at me and crawls onto the couch with me. "Everything will be fine." He says as he nestles his head in the crook of my neck after pecking my cheek. "You better be right about that." I say as I place my hand on his head. "I will be right about that. You'll have me right next to you the entire time so I wouldn't worry about any major issues you may have to deal with on your own." "Well, I guess we'll both have to deal with the chaos of the host club for at least one more year." "Considering the profit that it makes I highly doubt that that's a disadvantage." I sigh and agree silently. "You refuse to agree with the fact that the host club is at least a little bit beneficial to you." "I will never admit to anything good about the host club, but I won't deny it either." He strokes my hair trying to lull me into sleep. "You're way too good at that."

I wake up the next morning in bed not knowing when I went to sleep. I jump up when I realize it's almost time to go to school. I run out into the living room looking for my bag. I'm about to flip the couch over when I feel Kyoya place a hand on my shoulder. "Good morning." He says holding out my bag. "Oh, my god you're a lifesaver. Thank you." I smile at him and take my bag from his hand. "Unfortunately, we have no time for breakfast because if we want to be on time we have to leave in the next, thirty seconds." The second I process that information, I grab his hand and race downstairs and into my car. "Buckle up." I say as I floor it. "Is there a reason you're trying to get to school on time?!" Kyoya asks as he frantically tries to put his seatbelt on. I stop short in the parking garage. "It's simple, I may have a reputation for not giving a damn about the rules. However, you need to keep that perfect record intact." I give him a devilish smile as I notice the relief wash over his face as he realizes the car stopped. "You don't have to do that." "Yeah, I know but it is so much fun to see your reaction to my destructive behavior." He smiles and gets out of the car almost too quickly. "What? Afraid of the car now?" I ask in a teasing manner. "I'm only afraid of the car when you're driving it." I pause and then reply. "Fair enough." We begin walking to our class. We have five classes together out of the seven in total so we didn't really spend much time away from each other. We walk into our classroom and sit down. I sit next to the window in the back of the class while Kyoya sits in front of me. A few minutes later everyone else begins to show up. The teacher walks in right as the bell rings and I suddenly see a boy sitting next to me. "Hey, I'm Nico nice to meet you." I give him a small smile but don't reply. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you I just wanted to say how nice you look today. You're the first year that skipped a grade right?" I give him a side glance but don't reply. I look in front of me and notice Kyoya glaring at him as best as he can without turning his head. This kid is annoying the hell out of me. I honestly couldn't care less about what he's saying. I focus my attention on Kyoya until the kid's voice snaps me out of my thoughts again. I just wanted to listen to the teacher talk about stuff I already know, why did I have to listen to his rambling?

About ten minutes in, I realized how annoying this kid was actually going to be. Apparently, his family is some sort of investor in the school Kyoya apparently got his file because I couldn't recognize him for the life of me. Another ten minutes in and he hasn't stopped talking to me. He's actually getting quite flirty I'm getting more and more annoyed. Resisting the urge to just stab this kid is the most difficult thing I have ever done. I receive what can only be described as an act of God when the bell rings. I jump up and begin speed walking to the door. "Audrey, is there a reason you're trying to run away?" I stop dead in my tracks when I hear Kyoya's voice. "No, not at all you're actually a lifesaver at the moment. Let's walk together to our next class, please, like now." He looks at me with a confused expression but decides not to push the topic and begins to walk next to me. Once we're in a secluded area I tell him about the kid who is sitting next to me. He knew that he was flirting with me but unlike me, he needs to pay attention in class so he wasn't able to catch all of what he was saying. "Hey did you happen to read a file last night on a kid named Nico?" "No, why?" "Well, that's not good news he was sitting next to me in class today I'm guessing he's a new student and my informant somehow managed to forget him." "Okay, but why are you telling me?" He obviously didn't hear the majority of what this kid said. "I'm telling you because one I want to know how he managed to slip past me and two this kid decided that I was going to be his girlfriend by the end of the year." Kyoya nearly falls over as his face twists into one of pure rage. "Alright, we're gonna get this kid." I chuckle at his sudden interest in the situation. "Okay let's find out why Nico is in the school, why he cares about me in the slightest and why he isn't in the system. We should be able to do that within a week right?" He chuckles and pulls out his phone. He radiates a dark aura as he rings up his family's information doc. "Oh please, between us and we won't even need a day."


	8. Pain Means Absolutely Nothing To Me

I slammed my hands down on the desk. "Damn it! It's been three days and we have nothing! Who the hell is this kid?!" Kyoya hangs up his phone and sighs in annoyance. "I have no idea. He's gotta be someone. He didn't just drop out of the sky. Did you ask around town?" "Yes, I even brought in the rest of the host club. This guy is weird he won't leave me alone for a second. Not killing him is really difficult!" I shout in annoyance and anger. "Hey, Audrey!" Speak of the devil of course the kid shows up now. "Do you wanna go to the park later?" He says with a huge smile on his face. I was about to reject him when a brilliant idea popped into my head. "Yeah sure sounds like fun." Kyoya gives me a what the hell look and I give him a pleading look for him to be patient. "Really! Cool, I'm leaving right after school and I'll meet you at the gate?" "Yeah, that sounds fine I may have a little bit of extra work. I'll definitely meet you there as soon as I get done though." I give him a fake warm smile and he returned it with a real one. "Cool! I'll see you then." He leaves with the same goofy grin on his face. I turn around to find Kyoya staring at me. "You wanna explain?" "The only way we're gonna find out more about him is if we get close to him." "No, the only way we're gonna find out more about him is if you get close to him which I'm not exactly happy about." "Kyoya it'll be fine, you know I love you and you alone you don't need to worry. Besides, there's something about this kid that freaks me out reminds me of the old days." "You think he's an assassin?" "I think he is something close to it maybe an apprentice of some kind. Anyway, I'll finish school like normal and then I'll meet up with him. You can follow us in the car. Don't worry you don't have to be afraid of it I won't be driving." I smile at him and begin walking to my class. He quickly catches up to me to give me a deep kiss. "Just so you don't forget that you're mine."

The day goes by way too quickly. Like I said I think this kid is some kind of an assassin I really don't want to meet up with him, but of course, I wanna know who he is and the only way to do that is by meeting up with him so, I'm kinda screwed. The final bell rings and I wait an extra forty minutes before leaving to go to the gate. As I walk up to the gate there he is standing there waiting for me. "Hey, Audrey! I didn't think you'd actually show up! Well, I actually thought you forgot." "No, no please don't think that! I told you I just had a lot of work to make up. I'm really sorry for making you wait so long." "Oh, it's fine don't worry about it!" He chuckles and begins to walk towards the park on instinct I follow him. I got this weird vibe around and it's like a death aura, like my aura. After a few minutes of silent walking, we make it to the park. "Wow, it's actually really beautiful." I say in disbelief at the sight in front of me. "Yeah well I only just recently heard about this place and I have to say ten out of ten would recommend." He gives another awkward laugh. I'm still iffy on whether or not to trust him. "So, Nico you never told me your last name. Actually, you never told me anything about you why is that?" His face drops his smile and he turns serious. "I didn't tell you anything about me because I wanted to see if you're as good as they say you are." "Well, that confirms the assassin theory." I laugh as Kyoya comes out from behind the bushes as if on cue. My laugh fades however when I realize that he has barely any fighting skills and is staring down a potential elite assassin. I also remember telling him to not leave the safety of his damn vehicle. "I told you to wait in the car! Why the hell are you in the bushes?!" "I'm in the bushes because I couldn't get a clear view from the car." Is he serious? The parking lot is so much clearer than in the damn bushes. "It's fine, we can argue about this later. Now, will you please tell him we know who he is?" I consider prolonging this humorous argument just to piss Nico off but I go against it for Kyoya's sanity. "Yeah, yeah."

"Your name is Nico Barnes you're a new recruit for an assassin Core it doesn't have a name it's just highly lethal. However, you only joined because you heard of the assassin Nightshade that would be me. You joined so you could study me and find me, you wanted me to train you or become some kind of love interest for you. However, that didn't go as planned when you realize that I wasn't an airhead and I lived up to my reputation. Am I close?" He stares at me dumbfounded. "I knew it! I knew you were Nightshade! Now you can teach me you can train me! I can become the greatest assassin a-" "No." I say cutting him off. "W-what why not?!" "Because you're young you have your whole life ahead of you. Do not throw it away to become me. I'm lucky I got out you won't be once you're in this life you're in it for good." "But, I'm older than you what do you mean I shouldn't throw my life away?!" "Listen I have been through more than you know and every day it tortures me to know how many people's lives I destroyed by killing someone they love. Something tells me you haven't killed anyone yet you have a chance to stop, to leave, you're an extremely smart kid don't let that go to waste." He looks at me anger filling his eyes. "What do you know?! You know nothing! You think I'm weak you think I won't be able to handle killing people that's why you won't teach me!" "No that's not it!" "I know, I just have to prove it to you!" He grabs Kyoya and I notice the knife in his hand. Shit, I won't be able to get to him fast enough. "Nico stop! Nico listen to me! I haven't killed anyone in so long I managed to stop but if you start there's no going back, you will see their face hear their voice every time you close your eyes, every time you stop and think about what you've done." "I don't care I can live with that!" "No, you can't! I started early, killing was all I ever knew but you, you know what it's like to enjoy the little things in life. This park ten out of ten would recommend. It's just a park at sunset and it's gorgeous, but the person you kill, if you kill him they will never see the sun again."

He refuses to budge so I continue my sentimental assault. "They won't ever get to see this park or the one they love, the people they care about. You'll be ripping him away from them from that experience. They'll never get to see anything again, they'll never get to wake up, they'll never get to smile or laugh. Nico put it down. Don't do this." "So what, that's just one person-" "It will be an instinct to kill again! You won't just be doing that once you'll be doing it over and over and over again and once you do it so many times you'll be signed to the bigger jobs where you have to kill more people more and more until you can't take it anymore! Nico stop, while you still can!" Nico looks at me with tears in his eyes. "I-I need to do this. I worked for all of it. I have to do it." "No, you don't. We can help you get out and start a new life. Please, put the knife down." He pushes Kyoya down and drops the knife. I rush to Kyoya's side and pick him up. "Are you okay?" I asked frantically. "I'm fine don't worry." "Heh, it seems like that's all I can do these days." "I'm sorry. You're right this, this was a mistake I-I'm so sorry." "It's okay Nico but you need to leave now. You need to get the hell out of Japan to get away from the Core that will come to kill you. Do you have a tracker on you?" "No, I'm not a high enough member yet." "Okay, then you need to leave to a random country go to a secluded area. Live your life under a different name, and for God's sake never come after me again." "I won't I promise and I'll live out my life as good as I can. Thank you, for stopping me and I'm truly sorry, for that." He says pointing at Kyoya. "It's fine, but you need to go, now." "Goodbye, Nightshade. It was an honor to meet you." "Goodbye kid." The second he's out of sight Kyoya smashes his lips onto mine. "Are you alright?" I look at him win shock. "Why are you asking me that? You're the one who had a knife to his throat a few minutes ago." "Physical pain means absolutely nothing to me. Watching someone try to prevent someone from killing someone else by appealing to their own internal pain with the experience is much worse." I kiss him deeply. "I'm alright Kyoya. I promise. That isn't the first time that I've had to stop someone from killing something." He drags me back to the car and makes sure that I'm buckled in before speeding off back to the flat. "Now who's a reckless driver?"

I unlock my flat door and we both collapse on the couch. It's a really comfortable couch. "Amazing, it's not even three weeks into school and I wanna jump off a cliff." He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist. "Yeah, I might have to agree with you on that one." I give him a worried look. "Are you sure you're okay?" "Yes, I'm fine, considering who my father is that's not the first time I've been held basically at gunpoint." I look at him and realize that he staring back at me with pure lust and his eyes. I lean In and kiss him passionately. He tries to reach for my shirt, but I stop him and pull his hand away. "Don't do anything right now. I want to make you feel good." He swallows and removes his hand. I slowly unbutton his shirt, running my hands along his chest and abs. He lets out a groan, slowly turning into a moan as I grind my hips against his creating friction against his member. I kissed down his neck and chest until I unbuckle his pants and remove his underwear to reveal his large growing erection. I look at him with pure lust in my eyes as if asking permission. He gives a slow nod and without wasting a second I take his full length in my mouth. He quickly places a hand over his mouth to prevent a loud moan from escaping the flat. He takes his other hand and tangles his fingers in my hair squeezing tightly as I suck him off and he controls my pace. After a few minutes, I feel him twitch in my mouth, and moments later, he thrusts into my mouth releasing his hot seed into my throat. I swallow it all taking in every last drop. He stares at me panting. "I love you." I say as I begin to stand back up. Before I can do anything he grabs me and basically rips off my clothes. "I love you." He says thrusting into me. I let out a loud moan at the feeling of my walls being stretched to fit him. He stays still for a moment allowing me to get adjusted to him. I roll my hips feeling nothing but absolute pleasure and he takes that as his queue to start thrusting. A few minutes later we reach our climaxes moaning out each other's names. We're too tired to move and just drift off to sleep in each other's arms.


	9. A Day With The Others

I wake up earlier than expected to find Kyoya's arms wrapped around me. I roll over and wrap my arms around him and return. "Good morning." "Morning." I say with a happy joyful smile. However, that smile quickly goes away when I realize Kyoya isn't smiling, in fact, he's basically scowling. "Do I wanna know why you have that look on your face?" He takes a deep breath and his face slightly moves from a scowl into a frown."I have to go on a trip with my family in less than two hours." Before my brain can process that information I begin to shout. "What?! Two hours?!" He covers my mouth before I can keep yelling at him and speaks calmly but with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I just got the message less than ten minutes ago. My father doesn't like it when I'm late. I would invite you but considering how the last interaction between the two of you ended, with you in the hospital." He slowly removes his hand preparing his ears for more yelling. I happily grant his expectations and yell so loud that I'm pretty sure that all buildings within a three-block radius heard it. "Kyoya! You're the only one that keeps me sane! What am I gonna do? Hang out with the host club?! You remember what happened last time, don't you?! I'm still paying for the damages done to the first floor flat thanks to the twins! Not to mention how many noise complaints I got when Honey and Mori were living here!" "Don't worry it's only for a day and the twins won't be anywhere near fire. Plus, I don't want you here alone just in case something happens and I'm not here." I sigh and give him one last pleading look. "Please be back in one day, tops." That look and request almost causes him to break. Looking at me with the most sympathetic eyes I think I've ever seen. He composes himself and then kisses me to reassure me of his promise to be back. "I will don't worry, but I do have to get up and go."

That was that Kyoya got dressed packed a small bag and was out the door in less than an hour. I was out the door in the next hour headed towards the host club." I open the doors to be greeted with the same flower peddle filled room. "I'm not in the mood to be showered with affection at the moment. So please don't even think about it." "My lovely daughter it's so good to see you again!" I dodge Tamaki's hug and begin to walk over to Haruhi. "Hey. How have you been, it's been a while?" "Hey, I've been good, I'm sorry I lost contact, but I was working at my grandmother's for the summer so there wasn't much reception." "No problem, I just wanted to see how you were." "So let me guess Kyoya had to go to a meeting." "Yup, some big family thing, oh well at least you're here. You also keep me sane, for the most part." She chuckles and we continue our conversation. "Where is everybody. People are usually just filing in here before school." "Oh, since Kyoya isn't here we're not going to open until lunch." "Why is that?" "Well, Kyoya usually takes care of all the accounting and advertising so even though we're busy we're not as busy as we would be in the morning." "That sounds quite confusing." We're about to continue talking when I hear the twins burst through the door. "We heard Audrey was here!" I instantly jump up and kick them both in the ribs. "That's for setting fire to one of my flats you idiots." "Oh, come on Audrey it was just a joke." "A joke that costs a hell of a lot of money to fix." "Yeah, fair enough. Anyway, how have you been?" "I've been fine. What about you idiots?" "We're fine too we've been pranking Tamaki to cure our boredom now that you're gone." "Of course you have. Please don't tell me you do this every day all day." "Of course we do. Well, since you're here do you mind helping us set the club up?" "Yeah sure it's been a while but it makes me feel nostalgic." "Why does cleaning specifically and prep work for a high school club make you feel nostalgic." "Because it's the place where I kicked most of your asses for the first time." "Ah yes, good times. I still have the bruises." "Well, your wounds healed up nicely so I think you're fine."

They laugh and I help the rest of the host club set up tables chairs and I even cooked some food for old time's sake. "Wow, Audrey! I forgot how good your cooking was!" "Thank you?" I wasn't sure if I should take that as a compliment, considering who the twins are they had to have another motive. "Come on let your guard down it's fine. It's just us a harmless Hitachiin twins." "Yeah harmless, you still have to pay me back for the bill you know, the one I needed to pay for the fire you set in my flat." "Are you ever going to let that go?" "I'll let it go the second you pay me." Haruhi begins to laugh and I look over at Tamaki who is still recovering from falling flat on face when I dodged him earlier. "This brings back memories guys. I know it's only been a summer but it feels so much longer." "I know what you mean I wish it was longer. I was actually enjoying the silence at my grandmother's." We all laugh and go back to setting the club up and enjoying each other's company. "Why are we all so giggly today?" "Beats me. We used to be extremely energetic." "Well, we all grew up." We all smile and continue to eat our meals and talk. We never really talked to each other especially during or before host club hours. The twins are actually really good listeners when you can get them to quiet down for a second. Plus Tamaki and I actually had a mature conversation for once. He went into detail about how his family kinda pressures him into that overly princely act. He's actually really mature. He of course is an idiot but he's a mature idiot. Mori actually started talking to me in his real voice. I was so shocked to hear him speak more than two sentences in a row. He and Honey talk to me a lot about their appreciation and everything from a few years ago. Once the club actually starts I go back to my usual bodyguard duty and help them keep the club in check. There are the usual psychos who think that they own our beloved hosts and there's also the usual shy girl who's always charmed by their host of choice. I really missed doing this for once.

A few hours pass and lunchtime rolls around. As expected girls come filing and a lot begins to happen. I notice a bunch of extremely suspicious girls, they're all getting overly touchy with both Tamaki and Haruhi. Mori and Honey stay in the corner with their designated guests, and I watch over the rest of them, throwing out whoever gets overly affectionate. I had just thrown the fourteenth girl out before are I feel a slap straight across my face. "The hell was that for?!" "Stop throwing us out we're just showing our love!" Great, another psycho yandere girl. This is just what I need at the moment. "Look, I don't know what love you're talking about but this is their job. Their job is to show you affection and charm you into submission. So, let's not resort to violence again and you can just leave because you're not getting anywhere near the club especially not after slapping me and referring to their job as their love for you." She gives me a dangerous enraged look. "You really think you can talk to me like that! Do you know who I am?!" "Do you know who I am?" I say with a stoic face. At this point all eyes were on us I was basically daring her to make a move. Even though this chick doesn't know who I am everyone else certainly does considering the looks on their faces. While I didn't need to resort to violence the second she tried to attack me again I would happily send her face planting to the ground. I slowly stand up staring her down waiting for her to make a move. I flash her a dangerous smile when I realize that she won't even dare to make a small step towards me. "Now we have two options here, we could either do this the easy way where you walk out no one gets hurt, no one gets arrested. Or we could do this the hard way where I have you arrested for assault and dragged out of here screaming and crying for your mother. Which one are you gonna choose?" "I-I" She puts her head down and slowly walks out of the club with no dignity left. She takes one last look over her shoulder, attempting to say something but I shut her down with one last staredown. "All right show's over go back to whatever you were doing I'm gonna go put ice on my cheek." They all go back to whatever they were doing while I make my way out of the club and to the school kitchens.

I bob and weave in between the extremely busy waiters and waitresses. "You guys have got a lot going on. Do you guys have any ice I can borrow?" "Yes, go to the upstairs kitchen and get it yourself we are extremely busy!" "I figured that would be your response. Alright, upstairs kitchen thank you, bye, see you later." "Don't ever step into my kitchen again! " "Yeah yeah I know." I begin walking upstairs to the second-floor kitchen where they are also extremely busy, something tells me I'm not going to be welcome here either. "Hey, guys what are you up to?" "What does it look like nuisance." "Hey, that's mean! I was just coming to ask for some ice. Did you forget that I saved your asses last festival, you know picking up all your slack, protecting Ouran's fragile reputation? All I'm asking is for some ice. Come on two blocks." "Fine it's in the freezer I think you remember where it is. Now leave us alone and let us do our work." "Fine, fine by the way your chicken's on fire." "Oh, shit, Audrey!" I walk into the freezer, take two blocks of ice and place them on my cheek. I walk out to find three chefs trying to extinguish the fire. They all gave me death stares as I walk out. I don't have to go back to the host club just yet, so I decided to take a walk in the garden. That's where I run into one of the gardeners. "Hey, how you been?" "Did you seriously have to fall on to one of the new rose bushes? You are the most destructive, annoying, and dangerous person I have ever met! I've been fine, leave me alone! I'll be a lot better when you're gone!" "Wow, Ouran staff is so mean." "Leave, now, thank you." "Alright, alright I get it It was nice to sorta kinda catch up with you." I send a quick text to the host club saying that I'll just head home. I open my door to an empty flat and plop down on the couch. A few hours later I hear the door unlock and Kyoya quickly walks into the room. "Are you okay? I haven't heard from you all day I was worried that someone died. Oh god, you didn't kill someone did you?!" "No, I didn't it was a nice day and it went by surprisingly fast. It was nice to annoy the crap out of the staff, and it was cool catching up with the host club. It was a surprisingly mostly calm day." I roll over and face Kyoya whose face instantly darkens when he sees the bruise on my cheek. "What the hell happened there?!" "Just another psycho in the club." I roll over and nestle my face in his chest. "I'm so tired never leave me alone again." He chuckles. "I wouldn't dream of it."


	10. Till The End Of Time

School will be finishing up in less than two weeks that'll be it I'll be out of Ouran and free to live my life. Kyoya and I have been going strong we've been talking, screwing having the time of our lives. We're tied at the top of our classes and when we graduate hopefully we plan to keep living together. Tamaki and Haruhi eventually, finally got together and Mori and Honey are still living in my flat two floors down. "What are thinking about?" Kyoya's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "Nothing specific just reliving this last year. Can you believe it's been only two years at Ouran and I'm actually dreading leaving?" "That's surprising. I thought you hated Ouran." "Just because I hate the school doesn't mean I hate the people attending it." "Fair enough. Are you excited for graduation though?" "I guess you could say that. I can guarantee you that I will be bawling my eyes out. Seeing everyone I care about one last time. Saying goodbye to this extremely interesting school." "Seeing everyone you care about one last time. Does that mean you're saying goodbye to the host club, to me?" "I would hope not. I wanna stick with you even after we graduate, but it's up to you whether you wanna stay or not." "Well, then I guess you'll be happy to know that I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." I give him a joyful smile and wrap my arms around his waist. "What will these last two weeks entail." "Hell if I know." "Come on, we gotta get some sleep, teach is gonna kill us if we're late again." "Alright I'll be there in a second, I just need to make a phone call. You get some rest I'll be there soon." I give him a quick peck on his lips. "Alright, good night Kyoya." I walk into my bedroom and crawl into my bed nestling my head in my pillow. Slowly but surely I feel my eyelids close and I fall asleep as I feel Kyoya get in bed and wrap his arms around me.

The next two weeks went by smoothly no problems, no issues we're just counting down the days till graduation, and today's that day. I can't believe it I made it I finally made it. I'm in my final class before the ceremony not even listening to what the teacher is saying. She was saying something along the lines of good job you deserve everything you're getting you worked to get here. I stare out the window reliving my memories of Ouran of everything that happened when I met the host club when I met Kyoya. When I beat the crap out of Tamaki on accident. All those memories come flooding back into my mind as I look out the window staring at the lavender growing outside. I never thought I would miss this place. I never thought I would miss the teachers, the students, the loud annoying host club. I never thought I would be different when I came out of here. I never thought I would feel anything again, but for some reason tears are falling down my face as I hear the bell ring, signaling that it was time to get ready for the ceremony. It felt strange walking down the hallways one last time to get to my locker. It felt odd seeing nothing in my locker except my gown and cap. It was so strange to see the hallways decorated with graduation posters and hope you have a good life posters. I wipe my face and touch up my makeup to avoid suspicion of me crying. I'm not overly emotional when it comes to memories but it's so annoying that I'm crying over leaving a damn school that I didn't even need to attend to get my degree. I put on my cap and gown and begin walking towards the ceremony. Everyone in their third year is filing into the gym. I spot Mori and Honey, and the rest of the host club. What are they doing here? I sit down in between Tamaki and Kyoya who both catch on instantly that I've been crying. "My precious daughter! Why are you crying?! Who hurt you?! I'll kill them!" "Calm down Tamaki. I'm just really going to miss this place." Tamaki gives me a surprised look but sits back down and we all wait for the beginning of the ceremony.

The ceremony starts and the dean of the school begins to give his graduation speech talking about all the students how proud he is of us. I silently roll my eyes as I can tell that he just wants this to be over and I can't blame him he's over three hundred students here right now. He has to hand out diplomas to all of them, I wouldn't blame him for being a little annoyed at the moment. He starts calling out names handing out diplomas with that fake smile on his face. Oh well, it can't be helped no one is ever perfectly happy on a day like this. He continues to call people's names and eventually calls mine. We mumble to each other through fake smiles as he hands me my diploma. "You're the most troublesome student I have ever had." "hat's what you get for trying to tame an elite assassin and turn them into a precious school girl." We shake hands with extremely forced smiles on our faces. He squeezes my hand and I squeeze his as we're locked in a mental battle of power. He eventually lets me go and I walk past him with a smirk on his face. He mumbles once again. "Bitch." "Asshole." Once all of the students have their diplomas the dean calls Kyoya back up on stage. I had changed back into my regular outfit as had most of the students but Kyoya was wearing a suit and tie for some reason. I figured that it was because he was the class representative, but he wouldn't make his speech in a suit and tie. Apparently, I'm the only one who's utterly confused as to what's happening because everyone is staring between me and him with cheeky smiles on their faces. Okay, I have no idea who most of these people are. Well, I mean I know them but they don't know me so they have no way of knowing what's happening in my life. So why the hell are they mostly focused on me instead of the person who's about to make a speech? Even the dean is looking at me with a reluctant smile on his face. Of course it's forced but whatever. I notice that the staff is smiling and now I am just utterly creeped out. THe staff never smiles when something has anything to do with me. My murder must be being planned n they're glad to get rid of me.

He begins to give his speech. He looked nervous as something was bothering him. That's when I noticed that all of the host club was standing next to the stage. Even the ones who had already graduated or aren't graduating this year. I make my way over to them with a confused expression on my face. "Do you guys have any idea what's going on?" They all stare at me silently with smiles on their faces. "Okay, you guys look like you could kill me at the moment. What's going on?" They stay silent and that is when I hear Kyoya start to talk about me a woman he met his second year here. It had been two years since we met and we had been dating for most of it. I continue to listen to him with a confused expression on my face. He continues to talk about everything we did how we helped each other out, how I helped in the host club. How he loved me for all of that and more. He then turns to me and motions for me to come on stage I slowly walk on the stage still not catching on to what's happening. He then takes my hand and drops to one knee and pulls out a box from inside his tuxedo's pocket. "Audrey Valentine, will you marry me." I had eventually told him my last name and my mind couldn't process what was happening at that moment, but all I could say was. "Yes." I continue nodding my head and Kyoya jumps up and hugs me spinning me around in the process. It wasn't until now that I realize that tears were falling down my face. The man I love just proposed to me I didn't have to worry about him leaving after graduation. I didn't have to worry about waking up and him not being there. I didn't have to worry about never seeing him again. I was such a wreck crying over and over again tears of joy falling down my face I couldn't stop even though I wanted to. "Are you okay?!" " Yeah, I just can't stop happy crying! It's getting annoying." He laughs and wraps me in another hug. We leave the stage and I instantly punch all of the host club in their arms. "You could have told me you know. Or, let me reword that. You could have talked to me you know just to let me know that my murder wasn't being planned." "I'm so sorry my precious daughter I will never do that again you know daddy loves you! We just wanted you to have the best experience that you could!" I completely ignore Tamaki and Kyoya grabs my hand.

He drags me away from the crowd and pulls me into our car. "I already told them that we won't be seeing them for the rest of the day. Don't worry we'll go back tomorrow but tonight it's just you and me." My heart races and my mind goes blank in anticipation. We're engaged now. What a weird feeling. I've had sex with Kyoya before, many times but for some reason, I'm nervous again. Maybe it's because of the engagement. Maybe it's because I know it's going to be much more passionate than ever before. Maybe it's because I know that he is all mine. The second my flat door opens Kyoya pushes me inside and against the wall as he attacks my neck kissing, sucking, and biting causing me to moan and twist under his grip. We waste no time getting our clothes off wanting to feel each other, all of each other. He quickly but sensually thrusts into me causing me to moan loudly and uncontrollably as he thrusts into me against the wall over and over again at a brutal pace, while simultaneously placing gentle kisses on my neck. I roll us over so I can ride him keep our pace as best as I could. Eventually, he just holds me still and thrusts up into me as we get closer and closer to our sweet releases. He collapses on the bed with me on top of him. It's a comfortable silence that falls over the room. We listen to the rain hitting the window, to the sound of the trees rustling in the wind. I place my head on this chest and listen to his heartbeat as he places his hand on my chest to feel mine. After a few minutes I look up at him he kisses me deeply without a second thought. He's sure, he loves me. "Audrey you're mine and mine alone." I love the protective, possessive side of him so the only I can think to say is. "Till the end of time." We smile at each other before beginning to fall asleep in each other's arms. "I love you Kyoya." "I love you too. We're going to get to say that a lot more often now aren't we?" I smile and lazily peck his lips. He pulls me closer to him trying to keep us connected in any way possible. "You're my lavender rose." I look up at him. "What?" "I usually give my rose to women to charm them but ou, you are my lavender rose. You charmed me right into loving you."


End file.
